


Soul Maker

by LilMissShadow_Xion



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I sometimes don't think so highly of Kairi, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance, Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, Romantic Soulmates, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 09:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18736366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilMissShadow_Xion/pseuds/LilMissShadow_Xion
Summary: Sora, Riku, and Kairi have soul markers. A thing to tell them who their soul mate is among the stories of magical ink that cover their bodies when some thing defining happens.But Sora is odd...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Riku is chapter 1  
> Kairi is Chapter 2  
> Sora is Chapter 3
> 
> Comment if you want a 4th and/or squeal. If you don't care for SoRiku, then this might not be the book for you, because it's implied that it might happen in the future.

Riku sat quietly in his room alone, without a shirt. His back was turned to a mirror while another sat perfectly in front of him. He looked down at his arms. One arm held a beautiful colored tattoo that held the Kingdom Key Darkness, or Kingdom Key D for short. It was surrounded by light and held a certain air of royalty and safety in it. No one would question how he got it. Why should they? It was a normal event to have a tattoo representing someone dear to you show up on your skin one day. That was true and while not many knew of the King. Riku was glad King Mickey saved him from darkness.

Therefore, he always avoided his other arm. It showed Darkness, enveloping a Key Blade that made him shudder involuntarily when he remembered whose it was. He was glad both tattoos were easy enough to hide. Maskers have been around forever and were often used by Key Blade wielders. These tattoos told their life story in a few small pictures. Riku fought hard and high with his light given to him by the King and held defensively his darkness as he contained it.

He finally looked up and saw the reflection, of a reflection mind you, of his back. Now that. That was something he always hid. It was a large beautiful image of a dream eater marker with a heart at the end of it. The marker was colored with the soft colors of the sunset. And on the top of the mark was a beautiful colored silver and gold crown. It was outlined in thick black lines, but these lines never bothered him. The space in the marker held three perfect scenes that told him who exact this marker was for. That is if the crown didn't give it away. One was a beach scene with darkness filling it mostly. Another a scene of the same beach at twilight. The last was the beach at day. He knew exactly which beach it was. He saw all three of those beaches at different points of his life.

Riku chuckled softly before he felt tears brim his eyes. He recalled the day his parents showed him it. The teen recalled the perfect confusion it created too. He remembered blurting it out that the second and last one looked like the play Island him and Sora visited often. Oh, he was naïve back then. So innocent. He had no clue this image was for him to use later in life. He didn't know that this was a marking of one's Soul Mate. And he sure as hell didn't know that he was gay until recently. He wondered briefly if Sora had a marking that held something true to him and then has something to represent Riku.

Then he remembered what Sora said. Those words echoed softly in his ears.

“Riku. I don't have a Soul Mate Tattoo. It's because my fate hasn't been decided. My parents told me that I had one, but when Kairi got to the islands, it disappeared before they could show it to me.” Sora's fate baffled everyone. Riku realized that his marker only changed a small bit. The crown was only silver. But After getting trapped in the darkness with Sora, and they both decided to call it quits. Something Riku still can't believe Sora full heartily ready to do with him. It just had the soft yellowed added to it. Like he was originally meant to only look towards the light. Sora's fate was unpredictable. It was clear.

This unpredictable nature to Sora's fate made Riku's mark volatile at times. It was only as big as a shoulder-blade when he first got it. But now it was slowly engulfing his whole back. He sighed once more and decided he should stop reminiscing and get to bed.

Leaving the mirrors, he didn't even notice that the black landscape of the island became the dark shores they almost gave up on. The twilight sky became Twilight Town, and the sunny beaches was now a seemingly never-ending sky. His fate had changed once more. But no one knew if it was for better or worse.


	2. Soul Marker Chapter 2- Kairi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora, Riku, and Kairi have soul markers. A thing to tell them who their soul mate is among the stories of magical ink that cover their bodies when some thing defining happens.  
> But Sora is odd...

 

Kairi looked down at her left arm. Pulling out a small bottle of a transparent liquid and a small light blue cloth, a soft smile emerged on her lips. Wetting the cloth with the liquid, she patted her arm. After a short moment of patting her arm, a thin layer of skin colored powder was lifted off her skin.

Most would mistake this powder as make up, but in fact it was a masker. It was extremely light weight, since most Key Blade wielder wore it. She only had to conceal one thing most days, and that was her Soul Mate Tattoo. She only hid it out of politeness. Since Sora didn't have one. It would be cruel if she showed hers off while he would be reminded that he might not have a Soul Mate.

She quickly made the depressing thought pass thought because she knew he had a soul mate. Because her soul mate was Sora. She looked down at the uncovered tattoo. It was beautiful in her opinion. It was a long chain in the shape of a heart. Chain was in slivers. The inside of the heart was a Paopu Fruit in the middle with a sliver crown.

Oh how it looks amazing to her. She just loved it. It hadn't changed at all. It was also smaller compared to Riku's, but she didn't know that. Nor would she ever. She was surprised to be all honest about how stable her mark was. But then again, it showed its volatile traits in small ways. Sometimes the chains would have a link missing or broken. The crown would sometimes straight up disappear. But she masked it so often that she never noticed this change.

Currently, it wasn't changing. And it made her smile. She was certain that if she was to confess to him, he'd gain a soul marker for her. She doubted he had someone else to love. Kairi smiled and got dressed for bed. She was content. Unaware that some of the chain links broke and a leaves of the fruit plucked off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry this one is super short, I had a hard time crafting a character that fitted Kairi. So I just made it something that I believe Kairi would do. I have trouble writing her due to how little character I have to work with. I hope you like it though!


	3. Chapter 3 Sora

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHOOT! Last chapter!

Sora groaned. He was staring at the gummi phone he got about a month ago. He asked the fairies to take a picture of his back because he didn’t feel like looking into a mirror to only investigate another mirror behind him to look at his two markings. He gazed at his phone for what seemed like decades. He really hated both and yet he loved them both. How could his choice of not choosing either until the last moment, affect them so much?

A large, grand tattoo of a sliver crown detailed with a Jewel of a dream eater mark, an outline of a heartless sigil, and an empty spot. All the gems had a spot of darkness in them, and the crown looked slightly tarnished. But Sora held great happiness for it anyway. How could he not, the grand image laid on his upper back. It’s been there since birth. How could he forget who held this honor?

His eyes then fell onto the other image. It was smaller; almost nonexistent in comparison. Often, most didn’t even notice it when he showed his back to others. Some even mistook it for being a part of the first one, and he couldn’t blame them. It was a small star shaped fruit, encased in ice with water floating around it. He almost sighed in sadness over the new shape it took. She was even worse.

Sora was torn, but he knew that his choice was final. He really didn’t want this to happen. But the girl was so set in making him hers, that she didn’t even know that she was frozen and in love with the concept of loving him. But Sora didn’t care for the red head like that.

Why was he given this choice? This question rattled his mind endlessly. He was born with Riku’s, but when Kairi came along he earned her mark. Why? Why did he have two? Did he have a fake soul mate? Is that even possible? The magic that gives you this mark never fails. But has it? Has his marking magic failed? Sora was racking his mind to find an answer. No one could tell him why he had two. No one could tell him why it happened when Kairi floated ashore all those years ago. He knew his father and mother where just as lost as he was.

No one could help the brunette. Goofy, noticing Sora’s tense shoulders placed a soft hand on the smaller male’s shoulder. No words were said, and Goofy quickly left Sora. He knew the boy was looking at his markings. Both him and Donald never really understood. Sora just sighed loudly and put his phone away.

Riku, or Kairi. Riku or Kairi. That was all that floated in his mind. Finally, he did what he always did when he had to choose. He just didn’t. Sora settled on not choosing. He was going to let fate do its thing. Unaware of Kairi’s plan. Unaware of Riku’s pain. Unaware of Ventus’, Roxas’, and Xion’s push for the male. Push for the girl. And push for neither. Sora was blissfully unaware that he was only creating more issues for himself. But this is Sora we’re talking about, he’ll find a way to get himself out of it- if he doesn’t, Riku will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you want me to continue this I can a 4th chapter and make a sequel finishing this story. I hope you all like, please comment if you want more. I loved writing this little story. It was very fun.


	4. Final Moments of sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sora sat on the Islands in his heart.

Sora sat on the Islands in his heart. He was able to save Kairi, but unable to do anything more. He needs to leave the safety of his heart, but he couldn't really move if he wanted to. He was sitting on the curved tree. A paopu cradled in his grasp. He wanted so badly to bring the will to look up from the paopu, but he couldn't bare looking at the blissful sunset he knew by heart. He wanted to sleep, but he couldn't tear his eyes off the fruit. A part of him wanted decipher why he held it so. What was his heart trying to tell him? He needed to leave, but he'll stay if he had to, in order to figure out what the fruit meant. He almost expected the thing to pop to live with how long he stared at it.

   The sun was at a halt, for sunset was the best moment for this. He debated endlessly what the stupid star shaped fruit's secret was. He was unable to hear the footsteps shuffling behind him. His hyper fixation on the fruit was making him an easy target, but the creature that walked up to him wasn't looking for a fight. The creature was glad to be able to traverse the heart of the keyblade wielder freely. Not like he cared. He just wanted to find the brightest light and curl up inside it to sleep. And that current light was hyper fixated on a fruit of all things. He almost found it comical. A fruit mattered this much to this kid? What an odd thing to be fixated on.

   Finally, he broke the silence with a loud sigh. But like one would expect, the teen before he was still fixated on the fruit. If it was that easy to break one's hyper fixation, then most people wouldn't have issues with it, now would they? So the creature of almost pure negative emotions, moved before the young teen and took the fruit. He looked it up and down while Sora's mind failed to work for a whole minute. The creature looked it and eyed it closely, almost wishing to touch it with his bare hands. But the creature knew far to well that it would be a long while before he had a normal body to speak of, if he ever does.

   "What is so damn interesting about this thing?" the creature cooed interest. He wasn't as interested in the fruit as he was by the light that stood before him.

   "Hey! Give that back!" The teen roared pitifully. He tried to reach the paopu, but the creature he failed to look at just stepped back and let the teen fall off the palm tree. Sora tumbled onto the sand below, landing on his face. He sighed and slowly arose from the sand, looking up at the creature that stood before him. The air started to feel heavier than it did before, as he saw darkness swirl around and swim in the air. When he got a look at the person, air caught in his throat.

   "What? You're surprised to see me? I told you. I'll always be here, I'm your shadow. How much close could I be?" The creature mused, crouching down to the light he was taunting. He picked up a lock of brown hair and twirled it in between his fingers. He looked back at the fruit. "Isn't this the fruit on your soul marker?"

   "That," Sora struggled to speak, but he forced his lungs to breath in the contaminated air and pushed through. "That is none of your business."

   "You're right. Me and Ventus share a marker for one another, but not because we are meant to be in love. Sora, you have two just like Roxas and Xion do. Because one of them is your lover and the other is someone to help you complete your fractured heart." His golden eyes bored into Sora's soft but glowing light. 

   "That's not true! My heart isn't fractured! I just need to make a choice!" Sora said, huffing as he snatched the fruit away from Vanitas. His breathing labored due to the corrupted air he breathed in. The darkness seeping out of the creature was polluting the air with negative emotions. And Sora was only feeding into it. He gripped the paopu roughly and a memory flashed in front of his eyes. His harsh glare at the creature became soft and kind as he saw someone else. Confusion plastered itself onto his face as he relived the moment. He held the paopu softer as if he just caught it and looked at the person he saw with confusion as a blush rose to his cheeks. Words of an age passed echoed in his ears.

   Vanitas just looked at the teen. Thinking he was having some sort of mental break down, he stared at the light. Suddenly the glossed look on his eyes disappeared as the fruit vanished. A soft breeze that had been blowing this whole time picked up what looked like sand and made the paopu seemingly disappear. Not like it was there to begin with if they had to be honest with themselves. What was left in Sora's hand was a small crown. He was wearing just a chain now, but this crown is what was missing on him.

  "Sora, you're fractured." Vanitas tried. "Your broken. Just admit it."

   Sora didn't even listen. How could he? This must be a sign. He looked up and pushed past the creature who was trying to jab at his ego again. The creature kept trying to dig into the light's insecurities, but he walked up to the waterfall neat the secret place and made a set of mirrors out of the water. He could change the environment to his liking. It was a haven when he went into sleep after all. He peeled off his jacket and yanked his shirt off. And looked at his back using the same trick Riku had done before this mess even began. His soul markers had changed. One of an image of a crown, no longer tarnished, with three symbols floating above it in a shielding like pattern. There even a small indication of barrier of some sort was being used, but that didn't matter. What mattered is that the shapes where colored with blues and purples. With black wisps being pushed away from the crown. Something that made a very recent and traumatizing memory resurface. Sora then traced down and saw half a paopu with a scroll around it while a sunset was behind it. What has been done was done after all.

   "Are you even- "Vanitas's voice faded once he saw something in the mirrors. He saw himself. But it was gravely different. This view caused him to choke up for a moment. He looked normal almost. But only with Red eyes. He reluctantly tore his view away and stomped off. He had enough of this insanity for one day, and decided he'd just curl up and sleep in one of the many shades of darkness on the sun setting islands.

   Sora didn't even pay him mind as he pulled back on his top and jacket. He made the mirrors to cease existing and closed his eyes. He knew that what was on him left by Kairi wouldn't be staying for long. Was it a goodbye? Was it a thank you? Who knows? Sora didn't. But he did finally understand what his heart was trying to tell him, who it wanted him to notice. With no words left to utter he closed his eyes and fell backwards. Drifting into a short sleep as he leaves his dive from the heart and begin to come to in the current world he is in now.

   Riku was busy using his bond and dream eater status to follow Sora's heart. Kairi had arrived alone. Sora was no where to be seen and Riku wouldn't stand for it. His mark had changed to, but he didn't care. He was to busy chasing the link they owned. Mickey tried and failed to follow his friend. All because Riku wouldn't wait up for a soul. He knew Sora was in danger, and well, true to his nature he was going to save Sora if it was the last thing he did.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know what I should do with this after this part. I left it vague to keep from spoiling to much. If you need any clarification, the moment Sora is recalling with the paopu is when Riku is jeering him back in KH1 with it. The other moment I think I do a decent job of hinting at. This is post KH3. Mild spoilers, but most of them are just references.


End file.
